Underneath Your Clothes
by Sunny Days
Summary: Draco, Duncan or Harry... who would you choose to deflower you?


**Underneath your Clothes**

****

**VIRGINIA WEASLY**

Underneath your clothes

There's and endless story

There's a man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve 

For being such a good girl,

Honey…

_Mr Journal_

_Welcome to my first ever entry!_

_I have been given this journal from my brother, Ron, because he knows how much I like to write. It's even better because he made sure he got it from a Muggle store, so I wouldn't be scared. I'm glad he did, because I still sometimes get the shivers thinking about what happened here in my first year… though the nightmares have gone. It's all a distant memory, a scary one, but still just a memory. During the holidays after being in the Chamber, all I could do was cry and sleep… I think mum got really scared. She even considered sending me to a different school… I'm glad she didn't though, because I love Hogwarts now, and I can't imagine being as happy elsewhere._

_I wouldn't have met Duncan if I wasn't at Hogwarts. He's my boyfriend, Mr Journal. Duncan Reede is in Ravenclaw. He turned 17 this year, so he's a year older than all the other sixth years… he started Hogwarts late because he had to stay and look after his father. You want to know what he looks like, Mr Journal? Well he has light brown hair, and light brown eyes. He is tall, though not as tall as my brother. He is pretty solid… though not one bit of fat on him. His mother is a muggle, though his father is a wizard. Duncan is the funniest guy, I really love him… _

_Hmm, this is turning into a small story book, so I think I better go… I will tell you more next time I write!_

_-Ginny Weasley_

Ginny Weasley set down her quill and smiled, looking at her leather bound book, with a page filled with her neat, small print. Pushing back her chair she rose, and went to her bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. Striping off her boxers and singlet top, she stepped into the showers. Once the water was on, she relaxed, and leant back against the tiled walls. Water droplets slid down her breasts, past her belly button and over the matted light brownish red hair. Today Virginia Weasley turned sweet sixteen. When she had awoken, there was a small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed, presents from her brothers, parents and friends. She hadn't gotten anything from Duncan yet, but Ginny was sure that he would want to give her something in person… more romantic that way. She started to wash her thick, red hair, massaging fruit shampoo through it. 

Ginny liked using Palmolive, even thought it was made by muggles and used by muggles, because it was different to the wizards. Also, she liked the fruity smell better. Duncan would sometimes bury his head in her hair, breathing in deeply.

"You know Gin-Gin… I just love the smell of your hair… you smell so scrummy-licous… I could eat you…" Ginny would grin and hit him playfully on the arm after turning around.

"If you ate me… who would you kiss?" Then she would lean in and plant a kiss on his sweet, kissable lips.

Ginny would lie in bed sometimes, dreaming about him, wondering why such a wonderful person like Duncan would like her… sure, Ginny wasn't ugly, she just wasn't sexy or attractive which many of her friends were. Ginny was more interesting looking. She was taller than the short people, but shorter than the taller people, and she had thick, wavy red hair. She had pale, smooth skin, and a proud looking nose. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, her nose was. It was her favourite feature… and when she was confused or upset, she would run the side of her index finger down the bridge of it. Ginny also had a peculiar laugh… when she started laughing; everyone around her had to laugh as well. 

Saying a few words, the water stoped pouring over her naked body, and Ginny stepped from the shower, onto the cool, tiled floor of the dormitory bathroom. She pulled one of the white towels from the rack, and wrapped it around her body, as she walked into the bedroom. No one else was awake, the rest preferring to sleep as late as they could. It was Saturday, and Ginny was normally up before seven on the weekends. She thought that sleeping in accomplished nothing, and morning were Ginny's favourite part of the day. 

Reaching her bed and draws, she decided on what she was going to wear for the day, and then got dressed. Ginny was feeling good today, probably because it was her birthday, and she made her way downstairs with a smile on her face. Walking through the common room, and out the portrait hole, she headed towards the main hall to have some breakfast. Normally Duncan was there, waiting for her… and he was, with his arms open. Ginny laughed when he enveloped her in a big. He let her go and faced her. 

"Happy Birthday…" He said that with a smile, and then his face turned serious. "We need to talk." Ginny's heart froze for a split second... he sounded so serious.

"Okay, what about?"

"Come with me." He took her hand and started to lead her away. He took her out of the hall, and up some stairs. Past the Transfiguration classroom he kept walking, until he reached a statue of a large bird. Upon closer examination, Ginny realised it was a Ravenclaw.

_This must be his common room._

After going out for almost three months, it dawned on Ginny that she had never been to his common room. Duncan had always picked her up at outside the Gryffindor one, and walked her back sometimes after dinner or class.

"Propaedeutic." Duncan said to the stone carving, tapping it's head with the point of his wand.

"Propaedeutic… that's an interesting password."

"Yes, it's another word for rudimentary knowledge." Was the answer. 

"I'll just pretend I understand." Ginny said, cocking her head to one side as the stone carving rotated, then grew, opening up a doorway.

"Come on… lets not dawdle!" Duncan took her hand again and started quickly off inside the dark opening. Ginny had no choice but to follow.

Authors Note:

This chapter was going to be longer, probably double the size, but I wanted to get this posted before I went away, just to get things moving. If you don't like it so far, it probably wont get any better, because it will be slanting on the steaming side… just a small warning.

If you get bored, check out my friends work… 

Heather Jay

Dr Sweat

That's all until next time I post…

 - Sunny Days!


End file.
